In the lead generation industry, compliance with leads is a major issue. For example, purchasers of leads (“lead buyers”) require that generators of leads (“lead generators”) comply with certain requirements. For instance, lead buyers may restrict lead generators from using certain types of information that would mislead a visitor (i.e., a user) of the webpage into filling out a form online. Lead buyers may also require that lead generators include certain disclosures on webpages owned by the lead generators. Currently, there is no mechanism that actively monitors a webpage of the lead generator when a visitor is accessing and filling out a form on the webpage.
Furthermore, when a lead buyer is purchasing a lead, the lead buyer may not know certain information about the lead. For example, the lead buyer may not know who created the lead, the origination of the lead, the content of the webpage, etc. This creates uncertainty when purchasing a lead.
Thus, it may be beneficial to actively monitor the webpage to ensure that lead generators are complying with requirements set forth by the lead buyers and to remove any uncertainty regarding the information surrounding the lead.